


Galaxies

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Claude von Riegan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Light BDSM, One Shot, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Byleth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: Byleth doesn't know how to cope with her feelings after the war and asks Claude to help her forget.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 30
Collections: Claudeleth Week 2020





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Claudeleth Week 2020 Day 1: Stars/Comfort

Byleth didn’t like  _ feeling _ things. It had started when she began teaching at Garreg Mach and spiraled from there until she realized she didn’t know how to handle all the emotions flooding her mind, especially now that the war was over. Her father’s death, the war, and the deaths of her students whether inflicted by her own hand or not, plagued her thoughts.

Nothing she did seemed to help and she knew Seteth noticed her distinct lack of motivation. Everything seemed to go by in a blur of unprocessed pain and regrets that she couldn’t express. Crying didn’t come easily to her and she didn’t feel she had the words to explain what she was going through. She needed an outlet, to let herself scream, clear her mind, and get a break from replaying every battle and choice in her mind to find a way she could have saved them all. 

It was overwhelming. 

Sighing, Byleth put down the pen she had been using to sign documents. Her signature had gotten messier and messier as her mind strayed further and further away from what she was doing. If Claude was here, maybe she could ask him for help. She didn’t want to be in control anymore. This was too much, she had spent years taking care of everybody so much that she had never learned how to take care of herself and it was showing. Physically she was unstoppable and mentally she was one of the best tactical planners in Fodlan, but emotionally-

There was a knock on the door. “Enter,” Byleth said, trying to sound busy. She looked down at her papers studiously, before glancing up at the person who’d “interrupted” her.

He smirked and held his arms open. “Hey Byleth.” 

Smiling, for what seemed like the first time in forever, Byleth got up and ran towards Claude with open arms and the couple embraced. “What are you doing back so soon?” Byleth asked, looking up at her lover.

“How could I possibly stay away from you for that long? Besides, your last letter had me worried about you… You didn’t sound like yourself. I had to make sure you were okay.”

“You could have just sent me a letter,” she rolled her eyes, “but I appreciate you coming to visit. We can take dinner to my room for some privacy.”

Nodding, Claude followed his fiance to her room where the couple laid down on Byleth’s bed, embracing each other and kissing softly. Their quiet affection didn’t last too long when a knock on the door indicated that their food was waiting outside. 

Byleth had never been especially chatty, but Claude was being unusually silent as they ate. It wasn’t unpleasant, but Byleth was starting to wonder how serious his concerns were for him to not only visit but act so contemplatively about this. She felt like he was studying her every move which wasn’t especially odd for him but it felt more serious.

It was Claude who broke the silence as they began dessert. “Something is definitely bothering you.” He reached out to grab her hand across the small table. “You can tell me anything, I hope you know that.”   


“It’s not that I don’t feel comfortable with you. I would tell you anything, I just don’t know how.” She took a bite of her lemon tart before continuing. “I keep thinking about everything that’s happened and I don’t know what to do. Then there’s all this,” she gestured with her fork-holding-hand, “ruling business. I don’t mind leading and planning to a certain extent, but I’ve been put in charge of everything and I don’t even know how to feel. I haven’t cried since my father, and I never have the time to train anymore except for when Felix visits. I was thinking about asking you for help, but... “ She frowned. “I just don’t know…” Claude rubbed his thumb over her hand softly as they kept eating their tarts. 

“I love you Byleth. Almyra may be where I live for now but you’re my home. I don’t think this sort of issue has one real answer, but I’ll do anything I can do to help you. I’m hearing you say that you feel overwhelmed with emotions from the war without an outlet to let them out and the responsibility of being in charge both now and in the past is weighing you down. Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” 

His voice was so soothing and Byleth sighed in release. “Yes exactly. I worry there’s more I could be doing or could have done. Could I have saved them all? Should I be helping more now? What am I missing? There must be a way, but I can feel it draining me.”

When she looked at Claude, Byleth was struck by the amount of love and adoration in his eyes. “You’re so strong and you’ve done more than anybody could ever expect from you. You saved us all and every day your work saves thousands across Fodlan. Let me take care of you tonight. You can talk to me as much as you want, whether it makes sense or not. All I want is to be with you for as long as I can.”

“Actually,” Byleth paused. “Could we talk more later? Tomorrow? I just want to forget and spend my time with  _ you,  _ thinking about only you. Make me see stars! I’m sick of blood and dirt. I want to look up at you instead of down to the graves of those I’ve failed.”

“Of course.” Claude stood up and walked to Byleth’s chair, reaching out to rub her shoulders from behind her. “Whatever you need. We can talk more once you’re ready. Tonight I’ll take care of you. Do you want me to be in charge?” Byleth nodded silently. “Alright, I’ll need you to stand up for me.” She stood up without a word and gazed into Claude’s emerald eyes. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

Claude held Byleth’s hand and gently led her to the bath. Once it was full, the water was perfectly still and steaming with heat, just waiting for the couple to disturb it. They both removed their clothing: Claude helped Byleth with hers before removing his own and they stepped into the bath slowly. Byleth sat almost entirely in Claude’s lap as he ran his fingers through her hair mindlessly. Eventually he began trailing kisses down her neck, biting gently and then a bit harder to leave marks as Byleth moaned quietly and squirmed in his lap. Once Claude was satisfied with his marks, he stopped. Instead he picked up the soap and washed them both quietly and methodically as Byleth tried to relax, focusing on the sound of his breathing and the feel of his body on hers.

“Claude?” Byleth asked. 

He looked at her questioningly. “Yes my love?” 

“Can we spar in the morning? No holding back.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Of course we can, but you know you’ll win. I can’t exactly use my bow when sparring.”

“We can go hunting in the afternoon too…” 

“That sounds lovely. For now, let’s get out of the water before we both turn into prunes.” Byleth nodded and followed her lover back to the bedroom where they both dried off and retreated to the bed. “Can you lie on your stomach for me?” Claude asked, and Byleth complied easily, wondering what Claude had in mind. 

Suddenly she was surprised by the feeling of liquid on her back and tried to turn around, but Claude stopped her. “Relax sweetheart, I’m going to give you a massage. You’re so tense.” He began gently at her shoulders and slowly became rougher, kneading out the tension as Byleth tried hard not to moan beneath him. He really was good at this… She could feel her mental tension begin to soften even further as well as she focused on the man she loved. He was persistent in removing each and every knot from her back going lower and lower until she felt blissfully empty. There was a pause and then she heard him ask a question. “Would you like me to stop and we can sleep or do you want me to make you feel good in… another way?”

“Make me see stars Claude, she mumbled into her pillow.

“What was that? Sorry I didn’t hear you.” She could hear the smirk in his voice and immediately knew that he definitely had heard her. 

“I want you Claude,” she said more audibly. “I need to feel you inside me. Make me see stars. I want there to be you and only you.”

“As you wish my love.” He moved his hands lower towards her ass and kneaded it gently. Switching positions to between her legs he gently trailed a finger across her labia. “Turn over, I want to see your face.” After some shuffling, he kneeled between her legs again, this time with her laying on her back, looking down at him. He started by licking her clit lightly and slowly building up pressure as he began to finger her while he worked with his tongue. One finger became two and Byleth was getting wetter and wetter with moans raising in volume. 

Claude persisted, going faster without losing his technique until he could tell Byleth was about to finish, then he stopped. Byleth moaned in frustration and glared at him. Claude just shrugged. I said I’d make you see stars, but I think I can do better than that. Byleth rolled her eyes but smiled. “If you want I could try tying you up again? You seemed to like that last time.” 

“That sounds great, and Claude?” Byleth asked hesitantly and the king nodded in recognition. “You can be rougher… If you want. I can take it. I want it. I’m almost in that headspace, but I can’t quite… get there.” Claude nodded in understanding. 

“You remember your safeword?” 

Byleth nodded this time and wrinkled her nose. “I don’t want to say it unless I need to though…”

“Alright, wait here while I get the rope.” Claude turned to the large cabinet at the side of the room where they kept their “sexual instruments.” He picked out a rope that matched Byleth’s hair beautifully and was his personal favorite. 

He started with her breasts and moved her to make his adaptation of a large diamond karada so Byleth would still have some mobility while enjoying the feeling and slight restriction of the ropes. Once he was done, Claude went back to work fingering her a bit more, before sliding his cock into her. Once he was sure she felt fine, he began roughly pounding into her. Moaning much louder than before, Claude hoped this was close to what she wanted as he pinned her down and bent his head down to her chest, licking and biting her nipples as he fucked her. 

“Claude…” She moaned and he could immediately tell there was something else she wanted. “Please, I need you to choke me.” She moaned out with some difficulty and Claude complied, moving his hands to her neck and pushed down, carefully monitoring her now troubled breathing as his cock moved in and out of her wetness. It wasn’t long after that that he could feel Byleth tightening around him as she came and did soon after, releasing his hold on her throat and kissing her instead as they both finished.

“Was that alright?” He looked a bit concerned but Byleth just nodded looking tired.

“It was perfect.” Claude smiled gently and helped her out of the ropes, cleaning the liquid from where they had both finished. Then he got up to get some balm for spots where the ropes had rubbed a bit more. He could feel Byleth frowning at her for leaving her, if only briefly. 

When he returned, she immediately relaxed and Claude smiled as he rubbed the balm onto her wrists. “So, did it work? Did you see stars?”

Byleth laughed. “No.” She shook her head and Claude immediately stopped, looking at her with concern. “I saw galaxies.” Relaxing, Claude laughed and continued. 

Once he was done, the Almyran set the balm on the nightstand and took Byleth in his arms, cuddling her and running his hand through her hair and gently along her side as she fell asleep. Once he knew she was in dreamland, he whispered “you are my galaxy” and fell asleep next to his love.


End file.
